


Robophilia

by IndigoMischief



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Intimacy, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMischief/pseuds/IndigoMischief
Summary: K1-BO is tired of Kokichi's antics so Shuichi suggests that he treats him differently, which starts to get under Kokichi's skin.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kee-boy, what do you know about human emotions? You're just a robot."

That little vermin Kokichi was up to his usual antics. Keebo was trying his hardest not to let him get under his skin, so to speak, but it just kept getting worse. They had lost two classmates. He was only trying to console the others, but every time he made a comment, that tiny tyrant had something to say about it.

He tried not to make a scene, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore. What happened at the scene of Ryoma's murder was the last straw.

"Gonta, take Kee-boy and throw him at the tank! Hurry!" Kokichi shouted after the whole class watched Ryoma get devoured by piranhas. The bloody water sloshing in the tank was like something out of a horror film. Keebo heard Kokichi's squealing through the crowd of noises and panicked.

"Wait Gonta! Please don't," Keebo was cut off as the beast of a man Gonta grabbed his arm.

"I'll help you Gonta!" Tenko yelled as she grabbed for his other arm.

"No, please stop!" Keebo yelled desperately, but the two of them effortlessly lifted him off of the ground and sent him hurling at the giant tank. He crashed right through, broken glass shards fell beneath his feet. The bloody water gushed out from behind him. He was soaking in his friend's blood. Even though he had no sensation of the moving water or being stabbed by the glass, he felt tense as his body hit the floor. Most everybody kept their distance as the water flowed out until they could approach without getting drenched. Shuichi ran right over to him and offered his hand to help him up.

"Keebo! Are you okay?" The dark haired boy asked. Keebo could barely speak. He lifted his palms, staring at them in disgust. The thin traces of Ryoma's blood in the water could be seen on his hands.

"I... I..." Keebo stuttered. He didn't want to touch Shuichi with bloody fingers but he was frozen in place.

"Uh oh, I guess the water short circuited Kee-boy here. Is he gonna glitch out on us?" Kokichi hollered from the back of the room.

"Kokichi, would you shut up!" Miu ordered.

"Aw, it's not like he's people. Maybe you could fix him? If that's not too hard for you?" He teased. Miu angrily chased after Kokichi who darted away as soon as she charged at him. The two ran off down the hall and vanished around the corner.

"Is there a towel around?" Shuichi asked as he crouched down to Keebo's level. Kirumi ran backstage and found a wet towel, handing it over to Shuichi.

"It looks like it got wet. I'm sorry. I will retrieve one from my lab at once," Kirumi was about to hastily exit for lab but Keebo piped up.

“No need Kirumi,” he managed to speak, his voice still shaky, “Can you just help me get the blood off,” Keebo held out his bloody hands to Shuichi, his eyes glossy with fear. Shuichi nodded and he turned to take the towel from Kirumi. He wrapped the towel around the robot’s hands and at least wiped away the bloody water. With his hands clean, Shuichi took Keebo’s hand and helped pull him up. He took the towel and draped it over Keebo’s shoulders.

“Thank you Shuichi,” Keebo said, trying to force a smile. 

“I’m so sorry that happened. Are you going to be okay?” Shuichi asked, his eyes looking straight into his.

“I just really want to take a quick shower,” Keebo answered.

“Shower? Won’t that mess up your electronics?” Shuichi wondered.

“No! I am safe around water, I just can’t swim,” He assured, “I’ll come right back to help investigate,”

“Um, would you like me to walk with you back to the dorms?” Shuichi asked. Keebo thought for a moment.

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” Keebo agreed. He didn’t want to bother Shuichi, but he seemed really eager to help him. He figured this could strengthen their bond.

“Of course I don’t,” Shuichi smiled, “I’ll be right back guys,” he called as he and Keebo made their way to the dorms.

They left and walked past the unused lockers of theirs and down the hallway. Shuichi walked close to him and they were trying to think of the case as they walked. As they came to the weird checkered doors past the gym, they heard fast footsteps from not that far away. Shuichi’s curiosity was taking over and he kept walking toward the corner of the hall. Keebo followed him, but kept his distance. Shuichi looked around the corner and a look of shock ran across his face.

“We should go back,” he said as he started running back to the gym.

“Wait, Shuichi!” Keebo called to him, turning his back to the corner of the hallway. Almost immediately, Keebo heard a scream and then a force from behind knocked him over. Whatever Shuichi was running from must’ve slammed into him, sending him to the ground.

“Ow!” he yelped as his face hit the floor. He tried to get up, but there was something… or somebody on top of him. This mystery person groaned loudly, and Keebo’s eye sight temporarily went black.

“Oh geez, Kee-boy, watch where you’re going! You’re getting in the way of us real humans!” Kokichi scolded from Keebo’s back.

“It’s hardly my fault that you’re running around so recklessly!” Keebo snapped.

“Ew! And you’re wet, that’s so gross,” Kokichi didn’t even listen to him,” you should really be more considerate.”

“Get off of me!” Keebo shouted. The sound of their arguing called Shuichi back to the room and was shocked at the scene before him.

“Kokichi! What are you doing? Get off of Keebo!” He demanded. Kokichi shrugged and got off of Keebo who was still shaken.

“Keebo was just telling me here that he was going to annihilate me! Can you believe that Shuichi?” Kokichi blurted.

“What?!” Keebo shouted.

“C’mon Kokichi knock it off,” Shuichi urged, obviously getting fed up with the short leader’s antics.

“He really did though,” Kokichi giggled, “Kee-boy here is as bloodthirsty as they come!”

“What are you talking about?” Keebo asked frantically.

“If you think collecting human blood will make you a real person well… I guess I can understand the logic. At least from the perspective of a heartless drone like you…” Kokichi’s face went dark. The kind of look he gave when he was thinking exceptionally bad thoughts.

“Stop it…” Keebo’s eyes started tearing up.

“Wait… are you crying?” Kokichi asked still plastered with that creepy smile, “Is that even possible?”

“It’s a… saline solution,” Keebo explained, “it secretes from my eyes when I’m sad…” Shuichi came to Keebo’s side and helped him up again. The poor robots eyes were getting cloudy from his saline tears.

Kokichi was surprisingly silent on the matter. His smile vanished and now he was just looking at Keebo with a raised brow.

“What the hell?” Shuichi confronted Kokichi. He usually wasn’t so upfront but watching Kokichi bring Keebo to tears was the last straw.

“I just… I’m… I didn’t think…” Kokichi stuttered.

“Just get out of here! I think you’ve done enough, come on Keebo,” Shuichi took Keebo by the shoulder and walked away, leaving Kokichi by himself.

When they were far enough away from the raven haired boy, Shuichi spoke up, “Don’t let him get to you Keebo.”

Keebo wiped his tears away with his hand and tried to shake it off, “I wish I could, but he just won’t stop. I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t you just ignore him?” Shuichi suggested.

“I…ignore him?” Keebo asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Shuichi insisted, “Kokichi clearly acts the way he does to get a reaction from you.”

“He does?” Keebo wondered, “But why?”

“Who knows, that’s just part of Kokichi’s personality. But he likes the reactions, so I think if you ignore him, he won’t be so inclined to be mean to you,” Shuichi deduced.

“Hmm…” Keebo pondered, “I think I’ll give it a try. You’re the ultimate detective anyway, I’m sure you’re really good at understanding people.”

“I don’t know if that’s it…” Shuichi shrugged.

“Take the compliment!” Keebo insisted. Shuichi just laughed.

“Okay, thank you Keebo,” Shuichi smiled. They had made it to Keebo’s door and Keebo pulled out his key to get inside.

“You can come in if you wish. I’m just going to wash the rest of this… off,” He paused before mentioning Ryoma’s blood. He was still shaken by Ryoma’s body, he couldn’t even say the word. Keebo left Shuichi alone in his room while he stepped into the bathroom.

He didn’t want to hold up Shuichi for long while he washed away all of the blood tainted water. He just jumped in quickly and let the shower water carry it down the drain. He was only in there for a few minutes before shutting the water off and drying himself. He came out, surprising Shuichi with how fast he was.

“Oh, are you done already?” he asked.

“Yes, I was only washing away the tank water. It wasn’t going to take long. It’s not like soap will help me out anyway…” Keebo chuckled.

“That makes sense, are you ready to head back then?” Shuichi asked tentatively. Keebo nodded slowly.

“We must go back, for everyone’s sake. It would be bad if you missed the chance to investigate,” Keebo assured.

The two of them quickly headed back so they wouldn’t miss out on investigation time. Before they entered the gym area again, Keebo stopped.

“Hey Shuichi,” he began, “Thank you. I appreciate having you as a friend.”

“Ah,” Shuichi was caught off guard, but he smiled, “I’ll always help out a friend when they need it.”

With that, the two of them entered the gym and switched to investigation mode. Shuichi got swept up by Kaito and they both went off to investigate. Keebo was left in the gym to look around on his own, but of course… it wasn’t going to be that easy. As soon as Shuichi left, that guy spotted him and started approaching. Keebo braced himself for whatever could be coming out of Kokichi’s mouth.

“Heeeey Kee-boy,” he said as he got closer. Keebo didn’t even look in his direction, “Hmm… are you going to ignore me now? Do you really think that’ll stop me?”

Keebo stood his ground. Shuichi must be right about this, he just has to outlast Kokichi.

“Kee-boy! Hello? Kee-,“ Kokichi taunted. Keebo stopped him.

“I never said you could call me Kee-boy,” Keebo said darkly as he walked away from Kokichi. Kokichi tried to follow him, pestering him with various hurtful remarks but Keebo kept ignoring him. He went on his way to investigate the murder and made his way back out of the gym. He thought he was leaving Kokichi behind, but as he went from room to room investigating he kept “bumping” into Kokichi. The little liar would try to talk to him. Claiming that Keebo was following him. Making more robophobic remarks. Keebo felt bad that he couldn’t even really investigate very well having Kokichi follow him around like that but his silence toward Kokichi was seriously getting to him.

When it was time to gather for the trial, Keebo headed that direction. Kokichi wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, he was straight up following him.

“Seriously Kee-boy… I mean Keebo, What the heck? Why won’t you answer me?” Kokichi asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. Keebo still acted like he wasn’t even there. As soon as they got to the shrine of judgement, Keebo talked again. But not to Kokichi.

“Hey Shuichi!” he beamed as he saw his friend standing with Kaito. The two of them waved and let Keebo join them.

“I hate to ask this, but could you go over some evidence with me? I was pretty distracted during the investigation for some reason,” Keebo said, adding a wink at the end. Kokichi whined from behind them, but neither Shuichi nor Kaito paid him any mind. Shuichi must’ve asked Kaito to play along. He really does think of everything.

“Fine! I see what you’re doing! I can play the ignore game too!” Kokichi shouted at the three of them.

“Hmm? Kokichi? What are you talking about?” Tsumugi made the mistake of asking. Kokichi let out a frustrated noise and told her off. He turned his back to their group and pouted. As soon as Kokichi wasn’t within earshot anymore, Shuichi acknowledged him.

“Wow, I guess I didn’t realize just how much he needs your approval,” he noted, still speaking quietly just in case. 

“What do you mean?” Keebo wondered.

“I mean look at him!” he motioned to the now glum Kokichi, “He’s usually acting erratic, but this is way beyond his usual behavior. I think he’s actually pretty hurt by this,” Shuichi decided.

“What? I didn’t want to hurt him,” Keebo sighed, “Should I go apologize?”

“Normally, I would say yes. But I think Kokichi could actually benefit from this. He’s always lying and deceiving. I wonder how it feel to have the script flipped,” Kaito added.

“Okay, if you both think this is fine. I’ll keep doing it. Well, as long as it doesn’t jeopardize the trial. That’s what’s important right now,” He added, feeling weighed down by the circumstances.

~

After the class trial, everyone was worn out. Kirumi was not with them anymore. And witnessing her death was traumatizing. To make things worse, Kokichi antagonized Maki. Revealing to the group that she was hiding the fact that she was the ultimate assassin. The group nearly witnessed her strangle him to death.

Keebo was definitely spent after the trial, and he needed to get back and recharge. He walked with Kaito and Shuichi back to the dorms. Neither of them said anything on the walk back, it was too difficult. When they got to the dorm rooms, the center room was empty. Everybody else was already in their rooms it seemed. Keebo parted ways with Shuichi and Kaito and walked up the stairs to his room and unlocked the door.

He went to the charging station set up by his bed and plugged himself into it. As he laid down on his bed, he thought about the trial. Poor Ryoma. He was so lost, he didn’t mind dying. But it feels like it was in vain since Kirumi died too. He wasn’t sure if they did the right thing tonight, just as Shuichi said. But at the same time, maybe this is just what Monokuma wanted them to think. It would certainly fill them with more despair.

Under normal circumstances, Keebo could fall asleep. But in this case, he may have to force himself to shut down for the night. He isn’t sure he can just forget about the case and sleep. He was about to reach for his shut off timer when his doorbell rang suddenly. He jumped at the sound, who could be at his door at this time of night?

Keebo didn’t answer, and eventually the bell rang again. Keebo continued to ignore it. He didn’t want to leave his friends hanging if they needed him, but they would have surely called to him from the other side of the door. The silence was concerning. Eventually, the bell ringing stopped, but then a frantic knocking began. Keebo was getting irritated at this point and got up to see who it was.

He cracked the door open to see the raven haired liar standing in front of him, trying to peer inside.

“Hi Keebo,” he said briefly. His demeanor seemed off, but Keebo didn’t really care.

“What the hell do you want?” he asked, menacingly.

“So you can see me, I thought maybe your eyes got busted earlier,” he still couldn’t resist the wise cracks.

“Goodbye,” Keebo said as he immediately shut and locked the door. Kokichi started pounding on it again.

“Go away!” Keebo yelled, “You’re gonna wake everybody up!”

“I won’t stop until you let me in!” he said in a sing song-y voice as his fist continued to bash the door.

Keebo grunted. He couldn’t let Kokichi continue to make so much noise so he begrudgingly opened the door again, “Then get in and shut up!”

Kokichi’s shoulders lowered at Keebo’s remark, but he entered his room anyway and shut the door behind him. Keebo sat back down on his bed and plugged himself back in.

“Is that a charging station?” Kokichi asked as he watched Keebo mess with the machine.

“Yes,” Keebo answered briefly.

“That’s… kinda cool. They made sure you had one in your room,” Kokichi was uncharacteristically bland. He was confused, but maybe Shuichi’s plan was actually working.

“I guess,” he said. Kokichi nervously played with his fingers as he watched Keebo adjust some things on his body, acting like he wasn’t even there.

“Can I sit down?” the small teen asked hesitantly.

“No one’s stopping you,” Keebo said with a snarky tone. Kokichi sat down next to Keebo on the bed. He tried to get close, but Keebo shifted away from him. Kokichi was really getting fed up now.

“Stop it!” Kokichi yelped. Keebo finally turned to look at him, a quizzing look on his face.

“Stop what Kokichi?” he asked sternly.

“Why are you being so cold to me?” Kokichi’s eyes were wide and confused. It was different than the other times he saw this face. It almost seemed genuine. But Keebo kept his composure.

“So you can see how it feels,” Keebo answered. Kokichi was quiet.

“I don’t… like it,” Kokichi said sadly.

“So you understand now?” Keebo asked. Taking in the sight of a defeated Kokichi. The ultimate supreme leader looked at him, his eyes growing wet. Keebo still was skeptical on the sincerity of Kokichi’s reaction, but he was willing to hear him out.

“I’m… sorry,” Kokichi said softly. Keebo raised his brow.

“You are? For real?” he asked.

“I get why you don’t believe me. I am a liar after all,” he gave a weak smile. Keebo nodded.

“Why do you lie about everything?” Keebo asked, “Wouldn’t it be easier to not lie all the time.”

“Not when lying is necessary,” Kokichi said glumly.

“I guess I don’t understand…” Keebo admitted.

“I could explain it to you sometime. But, for now, can we change the subject?” He asked.

“I suppose…” Keebo said. They both sat there for a moment in silence. Kokichi shifted anxiously next to him.

“Well, I guess for the time being… I’ll believe you,” Keebo finally spoke. Kokichi gave him a sweet smile. Perhaps the first honest smile he’s made since they woke up in this weird school.

“Thanks Keebo,” he said, shuffling his legs around again, “you know, since I’m being honest for the moment… can I tell you a secret?” his mischievous grin started to return.

“What’s that?” Keebo wondered.

“I’ve always wanted a robot friend,” Kokichi beamed.

“Really?” Keebo wasn’t believing him for a second.

“Yes! It’s true! I got really excited when I saw you Keebo! I thought my wish would finally be granted,” he smiled.

“Then why are you always so mean to me?” The robot boy questioned. Kokichi gave him a heavy sigh.

“You know, a lot of kids like to mistreat those they like because they don’t know how to express their feelings, I guess I never grew out of that…” Kokichi explained.

“But, you’re telling me this now? So why not sooner?” Keebo thought logically.

“Heh, you got me. I guess that’s because I have my image to protect. That’s part of my job anyway,” he explained.

“Part of your image is being mean?” Keebo questioned him.

“What’s with the hard questioning today?” Kokichi laughed nervously.

“You owe me an explanation at least, before I consider being your friend,” Keebo claimed.

“Okay. So it’s not the best image, but I’m the loose cannon! I like to be unpredictable, it makes things more exciting,” Kokichi admitted.

“That’s the most believable thing you’ve said,” the robotic teen said. Kokichi shrugged.

“So, are you satisfied?” he asked pleadingly.

“Not entirely, but I guess this is good for now,” Keebo shot him a smile.

“Does that mean we can be friends now?” Kokichi gave him a pleading look.

“I think you should be on a probation first,” Keebo suggested, “I won’t be your friend if you keep being mean to me,” he said sternly. Kokichi huffed.

“You’re really gonna make me work for it huh?” he said.

“You bet!” Keebo gave him a confident smile. Kokichi stood up and stretched out his hand for a shake. Keebo grasped his hand back and they shook on it.

“It’s a deal then, no backing down,” Kokichi grinned.

“I feel like that should be my line,” Keebo laughed.

“I’ll leave you alone now, goodnight Keebo. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kokichi said as he was heading for the door.

“Goodnight Kokichi,” Keebo smiled. The raven haired teen left his room to return to his own. After he left Keebo got up to lock his door and returned to bed. Despite the event from earlier, he actually felt good enough to fall asleep on his own now. He still was cautious of Kokichi, he was rarely honest after all. But something was telling him that Kokichi was trying to be genuine with him a moment ago.

He was hoping that believing Kokichi wouldn’t come back to bite him, but it couldn’t hurt to give him a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Keebo woke up before the morning announcement to unplug himself and make a few adjustments before he left his room.

In the middle of his adjustments, the monitor came on with the morning announcement and unfortunately, he was greeted with a summons to the gym. He sighed as he finished getting himself ready and heads out. He didn’t want to go, but he was nervous about what would happen if he didn’t go.

On his way to the gym, he ran into Kokichi. He was by himself in the main entrance hallway, but as soon as he saw Keebo he gave him a bright smile.

“Hey Keebo!” he called as he ran up.

“Hi Kokichi,” he smiled back, “were you heading to the gym?”

“I bet Monokuma is preparing another motive,” he mused, “I wonder what it is this time?”

“Don’t sound so excited about that!” Keebo blurted.

“I’m not, just curious is all,” Kokichi giggled, “Well, do you want to walk with me to the gym?”

“Sure,” Keebo said. Kokichi swooped in and grabbed his hand and started walking down the hall. Keebo followed him as Kokichi attempted to pull him along.

“Hurry up Keebo, I don’t want to miss anything,” Kokichi urged.

“I’m coming, just stop pulling so much,” Keebo said.

“Sorry,” Kokichi stopped. Before he kept going, Keebo lifted the hand that Kokichi grasped.

“What is this for?” he asked.

“I’m holding your hand,” Kokichi smiled, “it’s something friends can do.”

“I see, I’ll have to commit that to memory,” Keebo replied.

“Hee hee, you’re so cute Keebo. Now come on!” Kokichi tugged on him again. The two of them walked hand in hand to the gym, meeting the rest of the class inside. The whole crime scene from before was cleaned up, like it was never there. Keebo looked at everyone inside and caught Shuichi’s eye. He made a curious face as he noticed who Keebo walked in with. Keebo just smiled at him and turned back to Kokichi who was trying to get his attention.

After they were shown their new motive, Keebo was feeling really uneasy. He didn’t know what would happen if they tried to resurrect a dead student. It was insane to think about it. Even if they came back, would they be the same as they were before? Most of the class agreed that they shouldn’t even try to do the ritual. But a handful of them seemed okay with the idea. As they dispersed from the gym, Shuichi caught Keebo as he was leaving.

“Hey Keebo, are you okay?” Shuichi asked.

“I’m fine, I just feel uneasy about this resurrection thing,” he admitted.

“I don’t think it would even work if we tried. I don’t think you should worry about anything,” Shuichi assured, “but I wanted to ask, what’s with Kokichi. You guys seem close all of a sudden?”

“Yes! And I should thank you!” Keebo said, “Kokichi actually apologized to me last night.”

“He did…?” Shuichi said skeptically, “and you believed him?”

“Not really, that’s why he’s on friend probation,” Keebo said enthusiastically.

“Friend probation?” Shuichi questioned.

“Yes! I put him on probation to see if he was lying or not. So he has to be on his best behavior, or else we aren’t friends anymore,” Keebo explained.

“That’s… actually not a bad idea,” Shuichi thought, “Whatever works I guess,” As he said that, Kokichi bounced over to them and snatched up Keebo again.

“Hey friend, hi Shuichi!” he greeted both of them as his arm wrapped around Keebo’s.

“Hi Kokichi,” Shuichi responded.

“Keebo, come hang out with me today!” He pleaded. His big eyes looking up at him.

“Okay, I’ll see you later Shuichi,” Keebo said as he waved goodbye and walked off with Kokichi.

They left the gym and started walking down the hall. Keebo was being tugged on by Kokichi who was still moving at a pace quicker than his own.

“Where are we going?” Keebo asked.

“You’ll see sooner if you walk faster!” Kokichi whined.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Keebo asked.

“Ugh fine!” Kokichi grumbled, “I wanted to check out the casino with you! Maybe we can play some games?”

“Oh, I haven’t been in there yet,” Keebo’s face lit up, “That sounds like fun!”

“Then let’s goooooo!” Kokichi tugged on him impatiently. Keebo picked up the pace to help appease Kokichi and the two of them made their way to the casino building. As they came down the spiral staircase, Keebo looked over at the building adjacent to the casino. It was really strange looking and covered in hearts.

“Kokichi, what kind of place is that?” he pointed at the other building.

“Oh? Does it pique your interest?” Kokichi grinned mischievously.

“Yes, I don’t know what it’s for,” Keebo said honestly.

“Maybe I can show you some other time. The doors are locked anyway,” Kokichi said, “It’s a love hotel.”

“Love… hotel?” Keebo repeated.

“Yeah,” Kokichi turned around and got close to Keebo’s face. His eyes wide, “It’s where people go to have sex!”

“What?!” Keebo’s face immediately flushed red, “Why is a place like that even here?”

“Aw, you’re blushing Keebo,” Kokichi chuckled, “do you not like to talk about sex?”

“Please stop saying it,” Keebo tried to hide his face with his free hand.

“Okay, I’ll stop. It is pretty weird to have a place like that here,” Kokichi paused, “Maybe Monokuma is a creepy pedophile?”

“Oh god…” Keebo’s face contorted. Kokichi just laughed.

“It’s a joke Keebo, let’s go play some games,” Kokichi pulled him along. Keebo followed quickly to get away from that weird hotel. Inside the casino, it was actually pretty nice. There was still a Monokuma theme across the casino, but it wasn’t overwhelming. Kokichi ran up to the coin exchange machine and started messing with it.

“Aren’t you supposed to put coins in it to exchange them?” Keebo asked as he went for his pocket to get some of the monocoins he’s found.

“I mean, you’re supposed to…” Kokichi said with emphasis, “But I know a little magic trick,” he slapped the machine in a few spots.

“Like Himiko?” Keebo asked.

“Not like Himiko, I have my own type of magic,” he fiddled with a knob on the machine and suddenly, coins started pouring out of the machine.

“Whoa! Isn’t that stealing?” Keebo jumped as the coins flowed from the machine. Kokichi picked up the bottom of his coat to use as a pouch for the coins he was scooping up the coins.

“You’re so pure Keebo,” Kokichi smiled at him, “But think of it as taking back from Monokuma. He set up this place after all. I’m just tilting the odds in our favor.” Keebo thought on it for a moment.

“You make a good point,” he beamed. He approached Kokichi and started to pick up coins and add them to Kokichi’s shirt pouch. When he had gathered enough, Kokichi waddled with the hoard of coins down the stairs and Keebo followed behind.

They must’ve spent a few hours playing the games downstairs. Nobody else came in so it was just the two of them. Many of the fun looking games were out of order, but Keebo and Kokichi still had fun taking turns on the slot machines. They couldn’t see when it got to get dark from the basement of the casino, but it was well past sundown when they finally were ready to leave.

Keebo was about to leave, but Kokichi stopped him.

“Wait Keebo!” He called from the ticket counter.

“Aren’t we going?” Keebo asked.

“Not before we claim a prize!” Kokichi beamed.

“With credit from stolen coins?” Keebo questioned.

“But we did all that work to get these,” Kokichi said, “just give me a moment,” he dumped in all the credits they earned from the night and hit a few more buttons on the screen. A clanking sound came from the prize spot on the counter and Kokichi fished something out of it.

“Look at what one of the prizes was,” Kokichi held up a fancy key with a heart in the center. Keebo’s face went pale.

“Don’t tell me… that’s…” he struggled to spit out.

“Yep, it’s the key to the love hotel~!” He sang at the end.

“Kokichi…” Keebo said in a worried tone.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to use it,” Kokichi assured, “I just wanted it.”

“Can we head back now?” Keebo asked nicely.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” the supreme leader ran up to him and grabbed his hand again. Keebo was trying not to ask, but since it kept happening, he couldn’t help but bring it up.

“Hey Kokichi, why do you keep holding my hand?” Keebo asked curiously.

“Hmm? Do you not like it?” Kokichi replied, sounding a little offended.

“I do like it, I’m just asking,” Keebo assured, his face starting to grow hot again.

“I guess you don’t know this yet but typically, you hold hands with your date while you’re out in public,” Kokichi said enthusiastically.

“Wait… are we on a date?” Keebo blurted, trying to draw his hand back but Kokichi was gripping him tightly.

“I’m just joking,” Kokichi laughed, ‘You should see the look on your face!”

“Th…that’s, not fair,” Keebo whined, his face was now bright red.

“By the way, how is it that you can blush?” Kokichi wondered.

“Oh, um… it’s a light panel under my cheeks that’s synched to my AI. It turns on when I’m embarrassed,” he explained.

“Wow…” Kokichi looked at him with glowing eyes, “your creator must’ve thought of everything when he made you!”

“He did, mostly…” Keebo said, kind of glumly.

“What’s wrong?” Kokichi picked up on it. Keebo just shook his head.

“Nothing! I just miss him is all... I hope he’s really impressed with all I’ve learned lately,” Keebo said, his eyes falling to the floor. Kokichi came up in front of the robotic teen and swiped his hands up, bringing them up toward his face.

“I’m sure he’d be really proud of you,” Kokichi said. Keebo managed a smile.

“I can tell you’re serious about this friendship, Kokichi,” Keebo began, “I’m having a lot of fun with you.”

“So… does that mean I’m not on probation anymore?” Kokichi asked in a persuasive tone. Keebo chuckled.

“Slow down, we’ve only hung out once. I don’t think I can let you off yet,” Keebo smiled. Kokichi groaned playfully.

“Fine, then I guess were just going to have to hang out again tomorrow,” Kokichi declared. Keebo laughed. He wasn’t going to get out of it. Not that he minded. The two of them walked back to the dorms together. It really had gotten late, the Monokuma announcement would be playing at any moment. It was convenient that their rooms were right next to each other. At their front doors, Kokichi and Keebo were to part ways.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kokichi,” Keebo said.

“Of course! Can I… walk with you to the dining hall in the morning?” Kokichi asked nicely.

“I’d like that,” Keebo smiled. Kokichi finally let him go and they both entered their rooms. Keebo plugged himself in and went to bed rather quickly. He was exhausted after the day was over. It was nice to be able to take his mind off of the killing game, even if it was just for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

“Keeeeebo!”

“Keeeebo!”

Keebo’s eyes shifted open and the lenses readjusted in the light of his room. When they finally came into focus, Keebo let out a yelp as he realized there was a figure looming over him.

“Kokichi?” Keebo called as he realized who had snuck into his room, “What are you doing?”

“I came to wake you up!” Kokichi admitted, “The Monokuma announcement already went off so I came to check on you. I knocked, but you didn’t answer, so I picked your lock. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s already past 8? I didn’t even hear the announcement!” Keebo panicked a little bit.

“Hey, you’re fine. That’s why I came in here. We should meet up with everyone now,” The raven haired boy suggested.

“Yes, of course!” Keebo replied, “Just give me a moment.”

Kokichi waited patiently as Keebo got himself ready. He was watching him pretty closely which made Keebo a little self-conscious, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. He adjusted some of the parts on his body and did a quick diagnostic test to make sure he was good to go. When he was finished, he turned toward Kokichi, holding his hand out to the small teen.

“Okay, I’m ready,” He claimed. Kokichi looked at his hand with a raised brow.

“Uh… what are you waiting for?” Keebo asked after a moment.

“Can you give me a piggy back ride?” Kokichi asked excitedly.

“What?!” Keebo looked confused.

“Please?” Kokichi stood up, bringing himself in front of Keebo so he could look up at him with his bright pleading eyes, “I’m sure a strong robot like you could carry me.”

“I’m not that strong remember?” Keebo reminded him, his face getting a little warm from Kokichi’s sudden close proximity.

“But I’m so small, I’m sure you can carry me no problem!” Kokichi argued, “Can we try it real quick? If you can’t handle it, I’ll get off. I promise!” Keebo pondered the idea for a moment.

“Okay… fine, you can hop on,” Keebo turned around so his back was facing the supreme leader. Kokichi leapt onto the bed to get more leverage as he climbed onto Keebo’s back. When his full weight was on Keebo, the ultimate robot stepped away from the bed. He didn’t feel too overwhelmed by Kokichi’s weight so he agreed to carry him like this to the dining hall. They were certainly really late by now, but that was fine.

Kokichi seemed to be enjoying the ride at least. He kept commenting on how tall he felt and how he could see so much of the school from there. His laughter and excitement made Keebo happy. Despite the situation they were in, Kokichi was able to retain that child-like innocence.

They arrived at the dining hall and Kokichi agreed to dismount so they could enter. What they didn’t expect was to walk in on a feud between two groups of students. It was on the matter of the resurrection spell. Angie and a number of others had teamed up to fight for the chance to resurrect one of the dead students. While Shuichi and the rest who were against the idea tried to talk her out of it. They barely noticed Keebo and Kokichi enter the hall between their arguing.

“Ah…” Shuichi made a noise. Of course he was the first one to notice them standing in the doorway, “You guys are awfully late,” he berated.

“Sorry, that was my fault. I usually wake up before the morning announcement but I missed it today. Kokichi just stayed behind to make sure I got up,” Keebo explained.

Shuichi took his word and explained the situation. Basically the class was split on the idea of resurrection. Most thought it was a bad idea. It was Monokuma’s motive after all. But a small group decided they were going to do the spell and bring back a dead student. Angie had spread her influence and talk of Atua to the people that claimed to be the student council. It was almost cult like in their actions, with Angie as the head. It was bizarre to see this kind of thing happen here. Keebo didn’t know what to think on the resurrection thing. And Kokichi looked like he wanted to see what would happen.

The group dispersed as they realized they wouldn’t reach an agreement. Angie had the Necronomicon in her possession that she planned to use. She said that the only person she felt could be resurrected was Rantaro. Which made sense. Kaede and Kirumi had succumbed to the wiles of the killing game. And even though Ryoma didn’t do anything wrong here, he was a convicted felon. Plus, Rantaro may have had knowledge of the Ultimate Hunt. He mentioned it before anybody should have had memories of it.

Either way, this seemed like a battle Keebo didn’t want any part of. Kokichi was just along for the ride it seemed. Hell, watching the two groups fight over this was probably just as entertaining for him as the concept of resurrection.

When most of the class had left the dining hall, Keebo and Kokichi left as well.

“Man, that was interesting wasn’t it?” Kokichi grinned.

“I guess we’ll see if Angie goes through with the ritual or not,” Keebo thought.

“Yuppers!” Kokichi turned his attention to the robot boy, “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmm…” Keebo thought on it for a moment. But Kokichi piped up suddenly with another idea.

“Oh! I know where we can go!” He exclaimed loudly.

“Where?” Keebo wondered.

“Do you trust me?” Kokichi asked.

“Is that a joke?” Keebo retorted with a playful grin.

“Good one,” Kokichi laughed. He seemed to be impressed by that, “C’mon.”

Kokichi lead the way from the dining hall to the other side of the building. They came upon the staircase to the basement and Kokichi looked at Keebo for a brief moment. 

“It… feels like this is where it all began doesn’t it?” Kokichi commented oddly.

“The basement? It’s where Rantaro died,” Keebo remembered, “What do you want to do down there?”

“You remember the game room?” Kokichi mentioned. Keebo shook his head.

“I thought those games were broken. What is there to do in there?” He asked.

“I’m more interested in the room behind the game room,” Kokichi said as he started to walk down the stairs.

The room behind the game room? Keebo had to think about the layout of the basement for a moment. There was the library down there, the game room, and the…

“Oh, you mean the AV room?” Keebo blurted, but Kokichi was already down the stairs. Keebo picked up the pace and caught up with the small teen at the door to the game room. Inside, it was pretty creepy. Keebo didn’t really come in here before, even when they were investigating. Kokichi was on his way to the door in the back. Keebo returned to his side and the raven haired boy opened the door. The room was the same as before. Full of movies of varying content and the large projector screen. The only person who ever made use of this room seemed to be Gonta. It more or less remained untouched.

“Do you like movies Keebo?” Kokichi asked as he walked to one of the massive shelves. He started thumbing through the different titles, looking at potential options.

“I… never really watched them. The professor didn’t want me getting the wrong ideas by watching movies. He told me they’re all fictional,” Keebo explained.

“He’s right, most of the time they aren’t real. That’s why it’s called entertainment!” Kokichi began, ‘if movies were all real that would be so boring. Why don’t you find one that looks interesting?”

Keebo nodded and walked to the opposite side of the room. He looked through the various cases, making assumptions about them based on the cover pictures. As he grabbed one in particular, Keebo pulled it out and looked at the cover. When he saw what was pictured, he let out a loud yelp and dropped the case on the ground.

“You okay over there?” Kokichi was alerted by his scream and rushed over. Keebo’s face was turning bright red as he tried to swiftly retrieve the movie. But Kokichi was faster and he scooped up the case right from under the surprised robot. Kokichi looked at the case of the movie and even his cheeks started to turn a little pink.

“Oh? Did this pique your interest Keebo?” Kokichi laughed.

“No! I was just checking all of the movie cases since the spines aren’t labelled. The other ones on this shelf weren’t like this! I swear!” Keebo frantically shook his hands around, denying Kokichi’s claim.

“It’s okay, I’m sure your just curious,” Kokichi teased.

“I am not, It was an accident,” he was getting really worked up over this. Kokichi just giggled and put the case back on the shelf.

“I’m just kidding, calm down. I found a movie I think you’d like, let’s just watch that one okay?” Kokichi suggested.

“Okay…” Keebo agreed reluctantly. Hoping that Kokichi wasn’t planning on putting on one of those… lewd videos as another joke. Keebo sat on the couch and let Kokichi set everything up since he seemed to know what he was doing. When everything was ready, Kokichi plopped down on the couch with enough force to bounce on it and hit the play button. Keebo was calmed down now, but Kokichi was sitting extremely close to him and he couldn’t help but get distracted. The raven haired boy didn’t seem to notice Keebo watching him.

Keebo looked away however, and the second he did Kokichi scooted over a little bit and laid his head down on Keebo’s lap. Keebo looked down at him questioningly.

“Um… Kokichi?” he said confused.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Kokichi rolled around so he was lying face-up, gazing back at Keebo.

“What are you doing?” Keebo questioned.

“Getting comfy,” Kokichi said, smiling sweetly. Keebo could feel his face heating up again so he decided to drop it.

“O…okay then,” He looked back at the screen and they both watched the movie in silence. It was a very mundane story to say the least, but Keebo was enjoying it anyway. It was a very slice of life type film. Nothing to fantastical or fictional. Keebo was really loving this. It’s almost as if Kokichi knew. He looked back down at the small teen whose eyes were fixated on the screen. He looked so peaceful just now. Keebo didn’t want to disturb him, but his inner voice was telling him to rest his left hand on top of Kokichi’s shoulder.

His movement alerted the smaller teen who looked up at him. Keebo just smiled, Kokichi smiled back before returning his eyes to the screen. It was rare to have an exchange with Kokichi without words, but this was nice.

Near the end of the film, a big plot twist was that the two main characters were actually lovers. Keebo watched as the movie ended with the actors performing what appeared to be an exchange of affection with their mouths. When the credits started to roll, Kokichi sat up, pushing Keebo’s hand off of him as he sat up normally.

“So, what do you think?” Kokichi asked smiling.

“What was that thing they just did?” Keebo asked, fixated on that last scene.

“What?” Kokichi’s eye glimmered mischievously, “Are you talking about kissing?”

“Is that what kissing is?” Keebo pondered, bringing his fingers to his chin, “I’ve heard the term before but I never knew that’s what it was.”

“You’ve really never seen anyone kiss before?” Kokichi giggled.

“No, what is it for though? Human lips don’t contain any special qualities… there’s no reason to…” Keebo thought logically, but Kokichi interrupted him.

“There’s no reason for it, people just do it,” he explained.

“Really? Why?” Keebo questioned.

“Dunno! But it is a nice feeling, so I guess I can see why,” Kokichi assumed. Keebo tilted his head.

“Feels nice?”

“Yuppers!” Kokichi beamed.

“I see…” Keebo pondered the concept in his head. Until Kokichi spoke up again.  
“Do you want to know what it’s like” He asked, his tone surprisingly more serious than before.

“What?” Keebo jumped.

“Do you want to know what a kiss feels like?” Kokichi explained. Keebo’s face was surely bright red by now.

“What are you implying?” He continued to throw questions at him.

“You’re so cute!” Kokichi laughed, “I’m asking if you want me to show you what it’s like?”

Keebo shuffled uncomfortably on the couch at Kokichi’s suggestion. He didn’t really know if this was a good idea, but at the same time he did want to know.

“So, can I?” Kokichi asked, his eyes pleading with him.

“I… uh…” Keebo was being really jittery, but Kokichi placed a calming hand on the robotic teens. Kokichi looked at him with a kind expression. Keebo felt almost instantly relaxed as Kokichi came closer to him.

“Okay,” Keebo finally answered. Kokichi let a big smile crease his lips, but it didn’t seem dishonest in the slightest. Kokichi hopped onto his knees and leaned in close to Keebo’s still heated face. Very slowly, Kokichi brought his lips to connect with Keebo’s. It was a weird feeling kissing a robot. He didn’t have any saliva, but his lips were still soft and spongey. His face was the only part of him with this fake flesh that he knew of, but it was very convincing. His lips were warm too, probably from the lights of his blushing mechanism. Kokichi pulled away hesitantly, catching Keebo’s shocked eyes as he sat back.

“That was…” Keebo said, still looking a bit surprised, “nice…” a slight smile crossed his lips.

“So… does that mean we can drop the whole friendship probation thing?” Kokichi asked bashfully.

Keebo made a determined face all of a sudden, “I guess we can. You are officially my friend Kokichi!”

Kokichi smiled. He was surprised that Keebo was being kind of nonchalant about their kiss just now. But, he was a robot after all. Maybe it didn’t do much for him? Kokichi stood up from the couch and stretched.

“Well, I guess we should head back then,” he suggested, breaking the silence.

“Wait!” Keebo called, his eyes shifting away, “could we, maybe kiss again?” He was paying with his fingers nervously. Kokichi gave a soft chuckle.

“If you wish,” he walked in front of Keebo and straddled his lap. Keebo was surprised, but Kokichi quickly pushed their lips together again before he made any comments. He felt Keebo’s hands hold him in place by his sides, making Kokichi feel tingly inside. Eagerly, Kokichi attempted to pry Keebo’s mouth open to feel around with his tongue, but the parts of Keebo’s mouth ended up cutting part of his tongue. Kokichi drew back, holding his mouth with one of his hands.

“Are you okay?” Keebo asked as Kokichi winced.

“I cut my tongue a little, is it bleeding?” He asked, sticking his tongue out for Keebo to look at it.

“I don’t see any blood,” he assured, “I’m sorry I hurt you!”

“No, I got a little too eager,” Kokichi chuckled, “I just really like kissing you Keebo!”

“Maybe we’ll keep it limited to closed mouth. I don’t want to hurt you again,” Keebo said bashfully. Kokichi nodded.

“Do you want to go now?” Keebo asked.

“No… we can stay, just the two of us,” Kokichi looked at him and smiled, “If you still want to?”

“I would love to.” Kokichi got off of Keebo’s lap and sat down next to him. Keebo took his arm and pulled it over Kokichi’s shoulders. Keebo’s arm was pretty heavy, but it felt nice to be help by the robotic teen. Kokichi cuddled up to him and laid his head against his hard body. What a strange turn of events this was, Kokichi thought to himself. But he wasn’t at all bothered by the outcome of this weird circumstance he’d fallen into. For once, he didn’t feel like messing around with this dynamic. He just… wanted to be with Keebo.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Keebo woke up feeling pretty relaxed. It was strange considering the situation they were in. But spending last night with Kokichi was something he’s always wanted to do. This was the first time he remembered being able to spend time with a person he could call a friend. He leaped off of his bed with an enthusiastic step and performed his usual morning ritual. When he was ready to go, he heard the Monokuma announcement start up. When it was over, he got an expected knock on his door.

He went to his door quickly and opened it. Sure enough Kokichi was standing there seeming peppy as usual.

“Good morning Keebo!” he greeted as he threw his arms around the robotic teen. Keebo made a surprised noise, but feeling Kokichi’s embrace was comforting.

“Good morning Kokichi,” Keebo smiled as he returned the embrace of the small leader. Kokichi looked up at him, the look on his face seemed urgent all of a sudden.

“Keebo, can we skip the dining hall today? I don’t really want to go,” he whined.

“But… we should,” Keebo argued, “If we don’t know what everybody is doing, then we’ll get left behind.”

“No we won’t! Trust me,” Kokichi smiled, “I’ve had my eyes on everyone you know,” that last part was a bit sinister.

“I… don’t know. I just want to make sure everything’s going to be okay. Do you know if Angie has used the resurrection spell yet?” Keebo wondered at the very least.

“No, she hasn’t,” he answered briefly.

“I’m sorry, but can we just check really quick? I don’t know how I feel about this,” Keebo pleaded, “Then we can do whatever you want okay?”

“A bargainer huh… alright, you’ve got a deal my friend,” Kokichi let go of Keebo and held out his hand for a handshake. Keebo took his hand and shook.

“Thanks Kokichi!” he smiled.

“Then let’s go quickly,” Kokichi suggested as he headed for the door already.

“Ah… wait for me!” Keebo ran after him, nearly forgetting to lock his door behind him. He caught up with Kokichi who was practically skipping on his way to the dining hall’s back door. It was much quicker to go that way, he must’ve realized. When they got to the dining hall, it seemed like the rest of the class was gone already. Shuichi was sticking around along with Kaito and a few of the others who were opposing Angie yesterday.

“Shuichi!” Keebo called as they entered the dining hall. The black haired detective turned around to see the two of them standing there.

“Oh, hey Keebo, Kokichi,” he greeted, “You guys got here kind of late,”

“I apologize, was there any update on the ritual? Did Angie try it yet?” Keebo asked, straight to the point.

“Ah, I don’t think so. In fact, I haven’t seen her yet. We were going to go check on her,” Shuichi explained.

“Where is she?” Kokichi piped up.

“We think she’s been in her lab, that’s what the student council members have said anyway,” Shuichi replied.

“Then we should go check on her, right?” Kokichi suggested, “She may be planning to do the ritual soon.” Keebo looked over at the small teen. He didn’t even want to come at all, maybe now he’s curious about what Angie’s been up to though. Shuichi nodded.

“Does that mean you’ll come with us?” Shuichi wondered.

“Sure thing, right Keebo?” their eyes met briefly, and Keebo could tell Kokichi was intrigued. Keebo nodded in agreement and the three of them walked all the way up to the newly opened fourth floor. Keebo hated the vibe on this floor, but he needed to know what was going on. They walked around the creepy hallway to where Angie’s lab was located. Shuichi attempted to open the door but discovered that the door was locked.

“Huh?” he made a noise as he tried to open it again. 

“I didn’t think these rooms locked,” he noted.

“Ahem, allow me,” Kokichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lock picking needles, but as he went to place them in the lock, he stopped at the noise of the lock clicking open. Angie suddenly opened the door and came out.

“Hello! What could you three want? Don’t you know I’m in the middle of my work?” She asked, cheerful as usual. 

“Angie! What are you working on in here?” Keebo asked bluntly.

“Well, since I just finished, I guess you may come in and see,” she allowed. Though, nobody could have prepared them for what they were about to witness. Keebo and Shuichi both let out audible yelps as they walked into the room to see a most disturbing sight. Standing in the center of the room were four disturbingly lifelike statues of the four students who’ve died so far. Kaede, Rantaro, Ryoma, and Kirumi.

“A-Angie! These are?” Keebo blurted.

“They’re effigies! The Necronomicon requires an effigy of the deceased. They don’t need to be too accurate, but I got to work and then Atua just took over!” she said in a weirdly cheerful tone.

“Why did you make one for all four of them? I thought you just wanted to bring back Rantaro?” Shuichi wondered.

“Like I said, Atua took over and I made one for all of them. I’ll only use Rantaro’s effigy! The ritual can only be done once after all!” She said smiling.

“Well this has been fun,” Kokichi said as his eyes darted to Keebo, “But we’re going to leave you and your creepy statues alone now.” Kokichi started to back out of Angie’s lab toward the front door. Keebo couldn’t stop him before he darted out of there.

“Ah! Kokichi!” Keebo shouted as he ran after him. Shuichi was standing there shocked. He quickly said goodbye to Angie and left as well.

Kokichi had run all the way to the hall with the empty rooms to get out of there. Keebo caught up and Shuichi joined them soon after.

“That was… bizarre,” Shuichi broke the silence.

“I hope… she knows what she’s doing,” Keebo thought.

“Well I guess that’s up to her whether we get one of our old classmates back now,” Kokichi grinned.

“Kokichi, you got out of there pretty fast. Are you scared of statues or something?” Shuichi noticed.

“No! Of course not!” He defended, “I just didn’t want to stay in there anymore.”

“Sure…” Shuichi laughed it off, “I suppose I’ll be going now. See you guys later,” he said before walking off down the stairs.

“Hopefully that wasn’t a total buzz kill,” Kokichi said, turning his attention to Keebo, “Because now you have to do whatever I want!”

“Yes, that was the arrangement,” Keebo confirmed, “So, what is it you want to do?”

“Oh, I guess I forgot to think of something. My bad!” Kokichi laughed, “Let’s walk around until I get an idea.”

Kokichi snatched Keebo’s hand and walked down the stairs, Keebo lagging a bit behind him as usual. There weren’t very many people out hanging around, the school seemed so big now and there were less students than before too. As they walked down the floors of the school, Kokichi poked his head around every hall to look at what was around. Various student labs were on every floor but he had no interest in going in them. As they winded down to the first floor, Kokichi sighed.

“I guess I don’t really want to do anything, sorry Keebo,” he said glumly.

“Why don’t we just go hang out in one of our rooms? We don’t have to do anything in particular,” Keebo suggested.

“Oh, I suppose…” Kokichi looked disappointed.

“Is that not okay?” Keebo asked.

“Can… we just say that was my idea?” he asked seriously. His big purple eyes looking up at him. It was hard to say no to him like this.

“Whatever makes you happy Kokichi,” Keebo laughed and he and Kokichi went back to the dorms. Kokichi went right to Keebo’s room door, implying that’s where he wanted to hang out rather than his own. Keebo didn’t think much of it, but he opened his door so the two of them could hang out in there.

Kokichi ran inside past Keebo and flopped onto his bed. Keebo made sure to lock them in and went over to check on the energetic boy. Despite his high energy, something about him seemed a little off today. Now that they were alone, Keebo felt like he could ask.

“Hey Kokichi?” Keebo began, sitting on the end of his bed next to the outstretched Kokichi.

“What’s up?” he replied, his tone sounded a little lower than usual.

“Are you… doing okay?” Keebo asked hesitantly. Kokichi sat up to face the concerned robotic teen.

“Are you worried about me?” He said with that evil grin of his.

“I am! You’ve been acting weird today, I just want to make sure everything’s okay,” Keebo insisted. Kokichi moved his legs over the edge of the bed so he was sitting next to Keebo. With his hands folded in his lap, he sighed.

“I’m doing fine, honestly,” he began, “since we’re alone, I wanted to talk to you. In case anything happens to either of us, I should say this now.” Keebo leaned in eagerly. He wondered what could possibly be on Kokichi’s mind. With a deep breath, Kokichi began.

“I… think I’m falling for you Keebo,” he said hesitantly. Keebo didn’t really understand.

“What does that mean?” he asked him to clarify.

“I like you.”

“I like you too Kokichi,” Keebo tried to add, but he was still missing the point.

“No, I mean I like like you!” he raised his voice, turning his head to make eye contact.

“Like… like? You aren’t making sense,” Keebo shook his head, frustrated by his lack of understanding.

“Like those two in that movie we watched. I want to be like that with you!” Kokichi said, a little aggressively.

“You… want to be lovers?” Keebo’s face started to heat up. Kokichi didn’t have a retort for that so he must’ve gotten it right, “Kokichi… that’s…”

“I understand if you don’t want to, I’m sure that’s really weird to hear someone say,” Kokichi tried to brush it off.

“No! Actually, this may be the first time anyone’s truly accepted me,” Keebo smiled, “I want to be treated as equal!”

“But… do you… like me that way too?” Kokichi looked at him confused.

“Yes, I believe so,” Keebo said urgently.

“Can you prove it?” Kokichi suddenly shifted his demeanor.

“Prove it how?” Keebo got flustered suddenly.

“Oh, I guess if you’ve never had a lover, you wouldn’t know what to do,” Kokichi said coyly. He hopped up suddenly, standing in front of Keebo. He climbed on top of Keebo’s lap, straddling him as he brought his hands to rest on his shoulders. The confused robot was giving him a concerned look as Kokichi got himself comfortable. The raven haired boy smiled.

Keebo felt a hand caress his neck as Kokichi pulled him close. Their lips pushed together softly just like before. Kokichi tried to resist getting too excited as he touched Keebo wherever he pleased. The raven haired boy pushed into Keebo hard, bringing them both against the bed with Kokichi on top. The fall separated their embrace and Kokichi got a good look at Keebo’s face. He was beet red and he looked like he was clenching his teeth. 

“Are you okay?” Kokichi asked.

“I’m… um… fine!” He blurted awkwardly. Kokichi giggled.

“If this is too much, I’ll stop,” Kokichi offered. Keebo shook his head in protest.

“No! I just, I’m really nervous. This is so surreal, I’m not even sure what to do,” he admitted honestly. Kokichi landed his hands on Keebo’s chest, which was warm to the touch.

“Am I exciting you at least?” Kokichi said with a coy grin.

“I… yes,” Keebo answered like he wasn’t sure. But he had never had this sort of reaction to anything else before. Kokichi’s hands on him were driving his body mad. Not in a bad way, but something he couldn’t explain. What do humans call this feeling?

“I just want to make you feel good,” Kokichi said, his tone lowering. His voice like that was so… sensual. It almost seemed wrong coming from him. Kokichi’s fingers travelled around Keebo’s metal body. He couldn’t feel much but a tingling sensation as Kokichi ran his finger in small circles on Keebo’s chest.

Kokichi licked his lips before leaning in close to Keebo’s face. Keebo watched him as he kissed his cheek softly. Before pulling away Kokichi whispered to him, “Do you like it when I touch you Keebo?”

Keebo couldn’t muster any words, just a stalled noise as Kokichi’s hand travelled farther down his body. Kokichi’s small fingers found their way into his lower region and he panicked a little and he started poking at different pieces of his body.

“K-kokichi wait!” he finally spoke, “please be careful with that. I don’t want anything damaged.” Kokichi didn’t move his hand away, but he did lift his head to better make eye contact.

“Sorry, I guess I don’t know all that much about your body. This is new to me too,” he said softly. Kokichi bit his lip for a moment, then gave Keebo a devilish smile, “Why don’t you show me what to do?”

Keebo’s face lit up red again very quickly.

“I… um… well,” he stuttered.

“If you don’t show me, I’ll just have to stop. Is that what you want?” Kokichi argued. Keebo thought about that for a moment.

“Oh… okay. But you’ll have to get off of me,” Keebo said hesitantly. Kokichi crawled off of him, very slowly. Keebo sat up and tried to contain himself as he gathered the courage to show Kokichi his…intimates. He sat there for a long time though, not doing anything. Kokichi leaned in with a concerned look.

“Would it help if I showed you mine first?” he said, seemingly seriously but he had that smile.

“No! I… uh…” Keebo reached down past the built in belt of his body. Kokichi had noticed there was a number of fabric covered spots on Keebo’s body, it seemed that it served to cover his endoskeleton. He reached for the fabric in between his legs and opened it up to reveal a bright red part underneath.

“What is…?” Kokichi grinned as he instinctively reached his hand toward it. Keebo hurriedly blocked that part with his hand before Kokichi messed with it.

“Please! Let me get it ready before you touch it,” Keebo said with a huff. Kokichi drew back, his face was pouty but he complied with Keebo’s request. Keebo pulled the red piece out, which was much bigger than Kokichi expected. Keebo shook a little as he took it out and set it aside.

“Is that like your underwear?” Kokichi had been holding that one in as he watched Keebo mess with his parts. Keebo blushed again.

“I guess that’s what you could call it,” Keebo agreed bashfully.

“It kinda shaped like a thong,” Kokichi added with a huge grin, “are you into skimpy underwear Keebo?”

“Wha… no! That’s just the shape it’s in. I didn’t choose it or anything!” Keebo argued as he hid his face behind his high collar.

“Sorry, just messing with you,” Kokichi laughed. He looked back down at Keebo’s exposed innards and was intrigued. He noticed a flexible metal tube that must have lead up into his body somewhere. Under that was a hole. Keebo was starting to shift around on the bed, feeling uncomfortable.

“Can you… stop staring so much,” he asked, not making eye contact.

“Oh… yeah, I was just surprised,” Kokichi admitted.

“Surprised by what?” Keebo asked tentatively.

“We’re really not all that different! At least that’s how it looks. So I guess I’ll have to test it out,” Kokichi grinned. He crawled back, looming over Keebo who started to lay back down. With Kokichi on top of him, he felt his chest heat up again. Kokichi leaned down to kiss him, hoping to ease the robot teen’s nerves.

The smaller teen's fingers found their way back between Keebo's legs. The robot flinched as Kokichi touched his sensitive parts but his face told Kokichi that he was not eager for him to stop. Kokichi played with that tube, earning noises from Keebo as he did.

"Ah... Kokichi..." Keebo said absentmindedly.

"Do you like that Keebo?" Kokichi asked in a low tone.

"Y... Yes!" He yelped as Kokichi's hand gripped him.

Kokichi wants sure what Keebo was feeling when he touched him, but he seemed to be enjoying it in his own way. Kokichi was just experimenting, trying to see what kind of responses he could get from the robotic teen. Keebo was surprisingly vocal, which was getting Kokichi a little excited himself.

Kokichi decided to try something else and moved his fingers away from the tube piece and inserted a finger into the hole underneath. Keebo shuttered noticeably as he swirled his finger around inside of him. The hole had a weird soft material inside. Kokichi could imagine what this was for, but he couldn’t comprehend why Keebo’s creator would build this into him. He looked back at Keebo’s face and saw that his eyes had gone completely black. Kokichi panicked for a moment and pulled his finger out.

“Keebo!” He hopped up on top of his motionless body and got close to his face. Keebo was completely unresponsive, “Keebo… are you okay? Can you hear me?”

Kokichi shook his shoulders, attempting to wake him up but he didn’t move. Kokichi leaped off of him and paced around.

“Oh my god… did I break him?” he said to himself. But as he looked over to the bed again, he saw Keebo’s eyes start to flash. The robot teen shook his head and his eyes reverted back to normal. He sat up slowly, holding his head and looking around confused.

“Keebo!” Kokichi ran over to him, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“What just…” he sounded pretty dazed, “I think my CPU overloaded for a moment. I’ll be okay,”

Kokichi let out the breath he was holding and sat down next to Keebo.

“Maybe we should slow down. Although, my loving has never knocked anyone unconscious before!” he said with a cheeky smile.

“Sorry. I’m not used to that much sensation all at once.” Keebo blushed.

“Maybe we can get you used to it,” Kokichi suggested. Keebo nodded at him.

“Thank you Kokichi,” he smiled, “Um, I’m gonna fix myself up in the bathroom real quick.” He said as he got up, his legs looking a bit shaky.

“You got it, I’ll wait here,” Kokichi said as he fell backwards on the bed. Keebo took his protective part and walked into his bathroom. Kokichi closed his eyes and waited until Keebo came back out a few minutes later. He had put himself back together and he looked like he was doing better.

“So, was that like a robot orgasm?” Kokichi asked as soon as Keebo reentered the room.

“No!” Keebo blushed, “I told you my CPU…” Kokichi cut him off.

“I’m kidding!” he laughed, “I just hope you enjoyed it.”

“I did, next time, I want to make you feel that way!” Keebo said energetically.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Kokichi grinned. He had moved over to lay his head on the pillows and kicked his shoes off sloppily onto the floor. He patted the spot next to him invitingly, “will you come lay with me?”

Keebo came to the left side of the bed and laid down next to Kokichi. The smaller teen turned so his back was facing Keebo and placed his body against him.

“Now, you put your arm around me,” He instructed, turning around to grab Keebo’s arm, laying it in a comfortable spot. Keebo let Kokichi guide his arm until he let go. He looked down at the back of the raven haired boy cuddled against him and smiled. Keebo gave him a soft squeeze as he closed his eyes, resting his head against the same pillow.

The two of them ended up dozing off like that, comforted by the others touch. Kokichi was surprised at how warm Keebo’s body was for a robot, but maybe that had something to do with his new found feelings for him. The sound of the night time announcement didn’t even disturb their sleep. It had been quite a few days since either of them were able to stay in such bliss in this crazy killing school.


End file.
